He Loves Me He Loves Me Not
by RebylRock
Summary: Cedric and Draco love story.


Draco had finally snapped, after a shithole childhood and four years of Hogwarts, he finally realized that his childhood was beyond fucked and not normal at all nor was he ever truly loved by his parents. Oh, sure everyone had been given the illusion that they were one big happy family out in public, but behind closed doors, hell he was lucky their house elf Dobby at least gave a rat's ass to feed him and make sure his clothing stayed up to par. Ever since he was born, Narcissa was a mother when she wanted to be, when his bloody arrogant father, Lucius was around, well she was a being who just agreed with his father about ho he should be, who he should be and he should become a bloody death eater. Draco had finally had enough and snapped at the end of summer break before returning to Hogwarts for his fifth term. "The hell with you, the hell with this family and I'll be god damned if you think I'm going to become exactly like you, a bloody coward that whimpers whenever that noseless toss pot comes around and barks order at you and if you can call her, Mum. How dare you sit there in public and boast about me, buy me things you like that I should have. I refuse to become a death eater and I also refuse to marry a girl of one of your colleagues simply because you want me to one day have children. Well newsflash for you both! Your one and only son, your bloody heir if that is what you even think or consider of me and nothing more, is fucking gay! I can't stand women merely because of you Narcissa." He refused to call her mum now, he was so livid, he snapped and lost his temper. Which in a way was a good thing, but in another way, scared the living shit out of him, but for the first time he saw Lucius actually look as if he were afraid of him. "I am sick and tired of having to be just like you, shoving potions and dark spells down my god damned throat so I can be ahead of the game when it comes to be a death eater. Well newsflash again, I am not tolerating it anymore, even if it means being disowned by you two worthless beings who could give two shits if I were to walk out the door and die a tragic death or just end it. You'd merely shrug and move on as if I never existed. So, you can keep your bloody clothes you bought for me all these damn years, and every other thing you've ever bought me and stay the fuck out of my life!" And with that, Draco grabbed his Slytherin robes and wand and was out the door to get to platform 9 ¾. He didn't even let those beings get a single word in and he didn't care, he said his piece and didn't want or care to hear what if anything, they had to say for themselves. Draco couldn't help but feel as if a big weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, now he had to work on something that over the years, he knew he fucked up with...being somewhat nice to people...and not like his father.

As Draco got on the train, he sat down, not with Crabbe or Goyle, but instead, he sat by himself, ignoring the calls for him by dumb and dumber. Pansy and Blaise tried to get him to talk but alls he said, "What happened in the past is the past, I'm better off now and I don't ever intend on becoming like that bastard." He stated and then once they reached Hogwarts, he slipped into his robes and walked off. "No luggage?" Draco looked up to see Snape "None whatsoever sir, just the clothes on my back and if you hear from those people...I hope as head of house you respect my wishes into not saying a single word about me as they are no longer in my life." He then walked to the carriages and plopped down, leaving Snape confused and speechless, for once. Draco was shocked when he saw Cedric Diggory come onto the carriage, he was a year up from him, the hell was he doing riding in this carriage? He blushed deeply when the Hufflepuff Heart throb sat next to him. "Malfoy." Draco cringed and turned his face to Cedric. "I hate when people call me that, especially since I am no longer part of that horrid family." He stated and Cedric raised his brow "What are you on about?" Draco raised his brow "Long story short, I told my parents to piss off, even if you could call them parents and disowned myself, told them off and yea..." He shrugged. "Got tired of being told what to say, how to act, what to do...so yea. Please do not call me that." Cedric looked at Draco shocked, did Draco Malfoy just use the word Please? Cedric nodded "I'd say sorry to hear that but it seems you're not upset about it so...uhmm I think congratulations are in order?" Draco shrugged "Doesn't matter either way. Out of curiosity, what are you doing talking to me anyway? Shouldn't you go be snogging Cho or something? I mean you are Mr. Hufflepuff Heart Throb if I've heard correctly." Cedric blushed deeply "Uhmmm trying to make friendly conversation, I'm quite tired of hearing only about you or of you whenever you and Harry get into it over something. And as for Cho...no we broke up, she didn't exactly...make me happy." He stated "Hufflepuff Heart Throb? Glad that's what I'm known as." He chuckled and Draco nodded. Somewhat relieved to get to the castle, he all but scurried into the castle and sat at the Slytherin table and once more was quiet. However, he somehow knew Cedric was staring at him the entire time during Dumbledore's speech to the newcomers and the rules and whatnot that were always involved in his welcome speech. When the feast began, he looked at everything, not really feeling up to eating, Draco glanced around before simply standing up and heading down to the Slytherin Common Room in the dungeons. The hell was going on? Now you're not eating Draco? The blonde shook his head and was stopped dead in his tracks when seeing Dumbledore there. How the hell did that bastard get there so fast? Oh right, he's Dumbledore, apparition. "Headmaster..." He said lowly and Dumbledore looked at him "I've been told of your...situation..." Draco rolled his eyes "Not a situation, not a problem, don't want or need your help, thanks anyway, goodnight." He stated and walked past him, into the common room and up to his bed and stripped down and was out cold. After a few weeks of picking at food and just studying more so than Granger, which was shocking, Draco realized that unless he wanted Madam Pomphrey down his throat, he'd probably better start eating. Draco made an attempt at lunch, only to be interrupted by an owl dropping off a howler. Draco looked at it, took out his wand and caught the thing on fire before carrying on like nothing had even been dropped off. He probably should've listened to it but could only imagine what it'd say. In between reading, he took nips and bites of his sandwich but still it was start in the right direction. After years of abuse, the blonde seemed lost when it came to be able to do whatever he wanted, say whatever he wanted. One thing that was still bothering him, Cedric. Every chance the older male got, he was near Draco, stalking him almost. Even when they were on the Quidditch Pitch during a match. Draco was starting to think that Cedric somehow had it out for him or that he was just that weird. It never occurred to him that the Hufflepuff heart throb had other things in mind. After the heated match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Draco was glad Slytherin won, maybe he could have some peace and quiet in the if you could call it locker room.

As Draco changed out of quidditch robes, waiting until the other Slytherins had left, he plopped down and started getting dressed, only to feel a body press to his and his mouth being covered "Don't move...Draco..." Draco raised his brow and went to say something but it came out muffled since the hand was over his mouth. Draco then lost his sight, something in the form of a blind fold was over his eyes, what the hell was this? Then he heard the voice "I've been watching you for a long, long time...and I can't help myself anymore..." Draco went to rip the blind fold off but nope, of course not, his hands were now bound behind his back. Then he felt the kisses to his neck, the soft, plump lips dragging up and down his neck, though Draco was not giving in that easy. Being able to figure out where the person was, Draco kicked out, got himself the hell out of there and fully dressed, not even really caring who he had just kicked off him. Draco went over to the Black Lake to collect his thoughts, he leaned against a tree trunk as he stared out at the lake, the fascination of all the different creatures in there, he smiled a bit. He then heard someone coming, ignoring it he continued to watch the water rippling against the shore line and dock. He then felt someone sitting beside him and clearing his throat. He raised his brow and looked over. "Cedric...come to bitch me out for being too rough on you during the match?" Cedric raised his brow "No...I was just as rough..." He stated and Draco laughed "If you call that rough, you've got a lot to learn." Cedric shrugged "Yea yea...what is going on with you? You hardly eat...you actually give a damn about your studies now, hell you give Granger a run for her money...so to speak.." Draco shrugged "I said I was trying to be a different person from what that man, Lucius has become and tried to get me to become. As far as not eating, dunno...not really hungry...though I eat enough to keep Madam Pomphrey off my backside...since when did you care about me anyway?" Cedric sighed "Always I suppose...When I said Cho didn't make me happy...well...no girl does..." Before Draco could even figure out what was going on, Cedric was kissing him! Draco blushed deeply and froze before mentally kicking himself, Kiss back you jackass! He screamed at himself and by the time he realized he wasn't, Cedric was pulling back, Fuck no, He gripped his shirt collar and yanked him back in and finally got his lips working and kissed him, kissed him like he never kissed anyone before. Pulling apart only when it was absolutely necessary for air, Draco blushed as he pieced it together "Oh...you mean the Slytherin Prince has the Hufflepuff Heart Throb's heart?" He teased and Cedric nodded "Yea...you always have..." Draco looked at him "You're fucking with me aren't ya? There's no possible way a handsome bloke like yourself would be interested in a bloody git like me.." Cedric shook his head "I'm being serious Draco...I've fought with myself for years, scared of being rejected by my mum and dad for being gay but...I finally made peace with myself and came out to them...it was a shocker but they are supportive...now I have to keep telling my mum to stop recommending guys for me.." He shook his head. Draco looked at him "And you want probably the most fucked up git in school?" Why the hell was he arguing? Draco mentally smacked himself before shaking his head and pulling Cedric in and snogging the living hell out of him. At some point, them being side by side was not enough for him, he laid back, keeping their lips attached and yanked Cedric on top of him. Smirking against his lips when he felt the older male stumble a bit and somewhat fall on top of him. Again only breaking the kiss when necessary, Cedric smirked "So I'll take this as you want me?" Draco looked at him "Are you bloody stupid? Why else would I be lying on my back near the Black Lake with you on top of me, snogging the hell out of your swollen lips?" Cedric chuckled "Just making sure" He smirked and leaned back in and kissed and sucked on Draco's neck.

The blonde trembled and bit his lip, _Holy fuck did that feel good. _Draco chewed on his lower lip as his breathing hitched and a soft gasp escaped his lips. His fingers made their way into Cedric's gorgeous hair as his body shivered as he was marked. When he felt Cedric pull back, he smirked and returned the favour. First he kissed up and down his neck before sucking on his ear lobe, which elicited a moan from the older male and his torso to press down into Draco's. The blonde blushed but smirked a bit. Draco then marked Cedric, on each side of his neck, dark, deep purple marks. He pulled back only to have their lips crash together again in a more lustful manner. Draco's heart racing within his chest and he could feel the same happening in Cedric's chest. When the kiss broke, Cedric smirked "I think...maybe...we should find somewhere.. quiet and less out in the open yea?" Draco smirked "Sure you can wait?" He teased him and Cedric rolled his eyes playfully "Unless you'd rather stop completely.." Draco laughed a bit "What do you think you toss pot?" Cedric smirked "I'd say you're just looking to get lucky and not ready to let those walls you built up down...so I say...we take it slow? Though we did already mark one another." Draco smirked and rolled his eyes "Whatever you say Ced." Cedric nodded and carefully got off of him and Draco smirked as he brushed himself off, fixed his disheveled hair and then he stood as well. The two of them talked as they made their way back up to the castle, playfully teasing one another, it felt great to be honest. Knowing someone actually wanted him and cared about him, well that was something he never felt before or had, other than Dobby...and perhaps one other person that he'd rather not ever mention or think of again.

_A Few Months Later_

Draco had never been happier in his life since he and Cedric sort of came out to one another yet Draco was somewhat unsure...well mostly unsure of the situation still, simply because he was scared to let someone in, and let someone be close. Though Cedric seemed to be determined to get him to let him in and open up and trust him, and whilst being determined, he also seemed to be the most patient bloke in the world. Draco didn't know if he was feeling the way he was simply because he was never given this type of attention before or if he was truly starting to fall for the other. He didn't want to be a selfish git and just well use Cedric for his own happiness, so it was a constant battle with himself to see if the feelings were sincerely true or if he was just being a selfish prat. Draco bit down on his lip on this particular afternoon at lunch, sitting with Cedric and a bunch of Hufflepuffs, good god he thought Slytherins loved to bitch, well Hufflepuffs took it to a whole new level. His mind was somewhat listening to the conversation at hand, while the other part of it was merely trying to figure out his own feelings and emotions. He snapped out of it however when he heard his name, he glanced to meet Cedric's gorgeous eyes and he looked lost. "Huh?" Cedric laughed "You have no idea what was just said do you?" Draco shook his head "No not really...I was a bit distracted with my thoughts." He stated, shocked that he was honest about something and didn't just lie his way out of it. Cedric looked at him "You okay?" Draco nodded "Just the same thing I've been battling with myself since we well started becoming friends." Cedric nodded "It takes time Draco, I don't expect you to break down your walls after only a few months of truly knowing me other than our encounters on the Quidditch Pitch for the past well almost five full years...Hard to believe it's almost Christmas." Draco looked at him "It what?" He stated and looked around, _Bloody fucking hell he's right, am I that thick?_ Draco thought to himself and nodded "I didn't even notice...not that we ever celebrated really at home...it was more of...time for Lucius to shove girls at me and try and get me to court them and carry the Malfoy name." He stated and shrugged. Draco then fixed his hair when feeling a stray piece annoying him since it kept interfering with his eyelashes. Cedric looked at him "Well we were talking about our plans for Christmas...And I asked if you'd want to come over to my folk's place and spend Christmas with us? They'd be delighted to meet you." Draco looked at him stunned "I uhmmm appreciate the offer but I think I'll just stay here at the Castle and figure out what to do about after term is over as far as living and I swear to bloody fuck if you even suggest me staying with you and your folks, I'll toss this pumpkin juice at you...I'm not going to invade your house...Besides that I've still got way too much pride and stubborn-ness in me for that." He stated and Cedric laughed "Touché" He smiled and shook his head "Well the offer stands as far as Christmas goes...Just let me know so I can owl them and tell them to prepare the guest bed or not." Draco nodded "Will let you know the week before we go on break." Cedric nodded and continued going on about plans and future and whatever else. Draco had come to the realization that he actually was happier near Cedric and found himself giving others death glares when they hugged the older male or touched him in a more than friendly way, and also found himself growing fond of being around Cedric, his smile, his eyes, his laugh, he could listen to his laugh forever and never grow tired of it. Draco glanced down at his parchment and dipped his quill in the ink before he continued writing on a Transfiguration assignment, something he sucked at it but Cedric thankfully helped him with to get at least motivated to do the work and pass so he could get out of Hogwarts and graduate. Something, up until this year he deemed impossible.

After a few more days, Draco had made up his mind, he walked up to Cedric who was talking with his best friend, Stan and he looked at the two "Pardon, Cedric...a word?" Cedric raised his eyebrow and nodded, excused himself from his friend and walked with him "What's up?" Draco pulled him somewhere quieter into an abandoned cell in the dungeon a bit away from the common rooms "I've made up my mind and yes, I'll go to your place for the holidays...if it still stands...of course...and also...I've decided that I don't like others touching you in more than friendly ways." Cedric raised his brow a bit "Of course it still stands, mum and dad will be thri..." He was cut off by Draco initiating the kiss this time, _Holy hell Draco's kissing me?!_ He smiled and returned the kiss softly before breaking the kiss "Wow..." Cedric smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're cute when you're jealous" Draco blushed deeply at his words "Am not..." Cedric chuckled "You've come a long way already Draco, no rush at all...I mean it. If I have to, I'll wait forever." Draco nodded and smiled "I know that Ced. I appreciate you being so kind and patient while I try and figure out what its like to actually be treated with love and acceptance for who I am." Cedric smiled and hugged him "I should probably owl mum and dad...that you're coming." He laughed "See you at dinner yea?" Draco nodded and watched him walk off and he went on to Potions class. Draco was somewhat nervous, his mind wandering on what the hell to get Cedric, his mum and his father for Christmas. If he remembered correctly, Amos was highly into Magical creatures and his mum was always into artwork. That checked them off, now Cedric...He didn't want to get him something that he wouldn't use or ended up hating. He wrote a few letters, with what money he managed to sneak out when he left and he bought presents for the three of them after locating a rare book on extinct magical creatures for Amos, a few rare paintings, he was positive his mum would like and he on the safe side got Cedric a broom repair and cleaning kit as well as a somewhat more personal, gift to show how much he appreciated everything he has done so far and shown him. Draco also managed to get himself a little piece of luggage and some clothes so he didn't only have his school robes and quidditch robes. Was this what it was like to be well not smothered by shit he didn't want and to live normal? Draco sighed contently as he then heard Snape ask him something, somehow knowing what the hell he was talking about, Draco responded with the correct answer which earned a grimace from Snape who seemed to want to bitch him out for not paying attention. Even he was shocked he managed to stay in tune with what Snape was going on about. Hell, he hadn't even heard Harry sit down next to him. "You alright Draco?" "The bloody hell are you sitting next to me for, you git?" Draco responded and Harry sighed "I heard that you had a falling out with your parents...just wanted to be courteous and see you're alright." "Loads better, they aren't my parents and never have been, enough said, moving on." He stated and once class was over, he was out the door. He dropped most of his books off to his room before grabbing his Magical Creatures book and some parchment and heading off to dinner. He again sat with Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, ignoring Pansy calling for him and just chatted away with Cedric, happier than a bee with a flower.

_Christmas Break_

Finally, Christmas had arrived and for once in his life, Draco was happy to celebrate it, not by himself in his room with his former...caregivers arguing in the den about him rejecting yet another colleague's daughter. No, he was celebrating it with Cedric and his family and was hopeful. He smiled as he saw Cedric and grabbed his hand and just nodded. In an instant, they were in front of a house, Draco smiled as he looked at it, it seemed inviting, happy and he dare even say, homey. Draco giddily grinned from ear to ear and walked in with Cedric to be bombarded with hugs from his parents. "The pleasure...is mine." He smiled softly. "Oh Dear we're so pleased you accepted our invitation to join us for the holidays, oh where are my manners, Cedric love, please show our guest to his bedroom and let him get settled." She grinned and Cedric nodded "Yes mum." Cedric grinned "C'mon Draco." He led him up the stairs down the hall giving him a tour, "This room is the loo, we'll have to share it, mum and dad have their own...This room is mine and yours is right across the way." He grinned and opened the door, setting Draco's bag down. Draco smiled "It feels welcoming and safe...something that is nice." He grinned and Cedric laughed but not for long. Cedric was a bit shocked to say the least when he felt a pair of arms around him and the blonde hugging him. Cedric smiled a bit and returned the hug "Never thought you to be a hugger..." "Shut up...I'm trying..." Cedric laughed at Draco's response and just held the blonde for a few minutes before slowly releasing him. "I think we should rejoin mum and dad that way they don't come up here and accuse me of taking advantage of you or something like that" He laughed a bit. Draco smirked and shook his head "I take it you're not a virgin anymore are you Cedric?" Cedric blushed and laughed "Uhmmm...no...are you?" Draco laughed "Hell no...what you think the ice hearted bloke is a virgin?" He laughed and shook his head which earned a smack on the arm in a playful manner and light shove. "C'mon Dray." Draco looked at Cedric oddly at the nickname but oddly enough welcomed it "You're the only one allowed to call me that" He stated and Cedric chuckled. "You say so" He muttered before walking back downstairs with Draco behind him. Cedric sat down on the couch, somewhat stunned when Draco sat next to him and joined in on the tea conversation his parents were having. Draco smiled as he chimed in whenever he was asked a question or an opinion was asked from him. _Is this what it's like to actually be a family? A happy family? No screaming or beating or forcing? I've been missing the fuck out. _The blonde thought to himself as he sat there beside Cedric, shifting slightly to get more comfortable on the couch. The four of them just sat there for what only felt like a few minutes but turned into hours just chatting away until the house elf had announced dinner was ready, causing the four of them to look stunned that it had been that long they were sitting on the couch. Draco followed everyone to the table and sat down quietly, reserved, a bit nervous though he knew he had no reason to be. "So Draco, Cedric tells me you and Lucius had a falling out?" Draco nodded "Yes, I no longer am part of that household or of that family...if you could call it that..." He stated and Amos nodded "Well if you need a place to stay, please feel free to stay here, we'd be delighted to have you more often... I am positive Cedric wouldn't have an issue with it either." Draco glanced at Cedric who was now covering his face to hide the deep red blush and he smirked "I appreciate the offer Mr. Diggory and should I ever get into a bind or just wish to stay here, I will gladly write you or inform Cedric." He smiled when Amos was pleased with that response and they all dug in. After dinner, Draco had a flashback of what happened when he wouldn't help clean up so as soon as he was finished, he practically jumped up and started cleaning up. Cedric chuckled watching him and smiled "Dray..you don't have to." "I...old habits..." He stated and finished what he was doing before he heard the house elf. "Mr. Malfoy so nice, you help... it's okay though I don't mind doing all...Diggory's good owners to me" Draco nodded at her and he finished drying the plate and then excused himself to the loo. He then saw Cedric nod towards the stairs and it made the blonde wonder a bit before following him. He saw Cedric go into his room, however, thinking he was changing, Draco went into his own room and he got changed into pajamas. Tomorrow would be Christmas...something he hardly ever experienced other than expensive clothes thrown at him and told he must wear them...Draco shook the thoughts out of his head and then looked at himself in the mirror over the dresser. He then sat down and heard a knock before glancing to see Cedric "You okay?" Draco nodded "Yea...just uhmm getting a reality check" He saw the questioning look and sighed "Never really experienced a dinner like that...or...well a nice, happy get together over tea where I wasn't being forced to well you know." Cedric nodded as he sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders. "Well you better get used to it if you intend on coming here more often." He said and smiled to show he was being playful. "Just wanted to come in before bed, yes I know I go to bed dreadfully early...and say Happy Christmas Eve yeah?" Draco nodded "Thanks, Happy Christmas Eve to you as well Cedric." He smiled and felt the kiss on the cheek before returning it and then watching him get up and close the door as he exited. Draco laid back on the bed, slid under the covers and ran his fingers through his hair before he slowly just closed his eyes and he relaxed. At some point he fell asleep, not even sure how late it was but it was nice for once to actually be comfortable enough to sleep and not stressed out. The blonde actually snored, which was something he hardly did unless he was sick or something. When morning came, Draco groaned when he felt weight on the bed beside him and felt his arm lightly being shook and Cedric's voice. Thank fuck whatever dream he had been having, was no longer. "Dray...wake up." Draco then felt a pair of soft lips on his and that was enough to get his eyes open and he lightly returned the kiss, not feeling uncomfortable at all by it and looked at the window to see it was only just getting light out "Why are you up so early?" "I...well Christmas." Draco's eyes went wide, momentarily forgetting that it was Christmas and they'd actually be celebrating it. "Mmmm...alright...is it always this early?" "Well..no...usually it's earlier but dad told me I should let you sleep...but um yea I waited a hour or so..." Draco nodded "uh huh...okay..." He stretched and then rolled out of bed, with the quick mutter of a grooming charm, his hair no longer was a mess and he looked decent. He grabbed some clothes and went into the hall to use the bathroom to shower and get dressed before making his way down the stairs to be greeted by hugs, clearly he'd have to get used to this. Draco was pleased to see that Mr. and Mrs. Diggory loved their gifts and was also glad to see Cedric liked his and then was shocked again when he was given presents. He definitely wasn't expecting it but was happy about it. After opening his couple of gifts, he smiled and thanked them, hugged them and forced himself not to cry before they sat and had breakfast.

As the days passed, Draco found himself fighting with himself less about being open and well somewhat vulnerable, it was a step in the right direction at least, he finally felt like he was becoming comfortable not only with Cedric and his folks but also with figuring out who he really was and was relieved that he wasn't a complete copy of that useless rat Lucius. Draco smiled a bit as he looked at Cedric "Any plans for New Year's Eve?" Cedric chuckled "oh yes, go out snog as many guys as possible and see how many it takes to get a certain blonde jealous." Draco rolled his eyes "Git..." Cedric laughed "You?" Draco shrugged "might go to the club, fuck a few guys and see if a certain Heart throb gets jealous" He teased. Cedric's jaw dropped a bit "You want me to lock you in here now?" Draco couldn't help but bust out laughing at the reaction he got from Cedric "Bloody hell you say I'm cute when I'm jealous? You get like ten times hotter when you're jealous." Cedric blushed "Oh come off it...I do not." Draco nodded "Do too and nothing you say otherwise will change my mind." "...Git..." Draco laughed and hugged Cedric. Cedric bit his lip "So...I was wondering if I could kiss you at midnight?" Draco looked at him stunned "Are you seriously asking to kiss me Ced?" Cedric nodded "Wanted to make sure you're comfortable with it...I don't want to rush you." Draco smiled "I appreciate it but you don't need to ask to kiss me...unless of course I'm eating or something...then that'd be appreciated." Cedric laughed "Oh yes cuz I just plan on snogging you while you're eating dinner." He rolled his eyes and felt the playful punch to his arm and he smirked. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening talking with friends of the Diggory's and other members of family that had been invited to celebrate New Year's. After dinner, Draco found himself getting nervous, what the hell was he so nervous for now? Cedric asking to kiss him when the clock struck midnight? The fact his stomach churned and got butterflies in his stomach soon confirmed that theory. Though he was somewhat enjoying the way it felt. He blushed softly as he finished dinner and then excused himself to fetch something upstairs. Draco looked at the old grandfather clock in the hall and smiled a bit before he went to the loo and then went into his room and slid his shoes off. For some unbeknownst reason, Draco was actually brushing his hair out again and making himself look presentable. Draco bit down on his lip as he looked at himself, before hearing a knock. He looked to see Cedric and smiled "Needed a few moments to myself...memories, flashbacks...didn't want to just randomly start getting pissed in front of the guests.." Ced looked at him and nodded "You okay?" Draco nodded "At the moment yes..." He stated. "But..." Cedric said and Draco smiled "I'd rather not think about it..." He stated softly "Dray..." Draco looked at Cedric and sighed "Just years of not having a family like yours and friends like yours...makes me so pissed off ye know? I just...It makes me hate Lucius and Narcissa even more...and want to go murder them...but I'd rather not spend the rest of my life in Azkaban...that's about the only thing stopping me...and I'd doubt you'd visit...or want anything to do with me.." Cedric looked at him "Well I'm glad you're not going to kill them...I'd hate to have to only have dates with you by visiting Azkaban..." Draco couldn't help but laugh "Oh yes I'm sure the dementors would be delighted by that.." Cedric shivered at the mere mention of Dementors "Oh yea...definitely." they both laughed and Cedric smirked "So are you going to rejoin the party or sit up here and be a hermit?" Draco thought about it and shrugged "Being a hermit sounds nice actually." He got himself comfortable on the bed and Cedric rolled his eyes and laughed "Well too bad no hermit for you, I'll be joining you." Draco chuckled "Works for me." Cedric chuckled and sat down with him and they just sat there talking for a while, as they chatted, they could hear the party dying down downstairs and Cedric smirked, looking at the time "Well well well look it here..." Draco looked at him "Look at what? You?" Cedric blushed lightly "no...though I certainly won't mind you looking at me." He teased and Draco smiled "Good." Cedric chuckled and smirked "Almost New Year's already..." "Seriously? What time is it?" "Yep, fifteen minutes to midnight." Draco blushed a bit and smiled a bit before gently resting his head on Cedric's shoulder and sighed contently. When midnight struck, Draco was still taken by surprise when he felt Cedric's lips on his, he blushed deeply and returned the kiss, smiling softly against Cedric's lips as they shared a deep kiss. When their lips broke, Cedric smiled "Happy new year Dray." Draco smiled "Happy new year Ced." After one more kiss, he watched Cedric get up and leave for his room and Draco smiled a bit. He curled up into the covers after laying back and fell asleep with a smile upon his lips.

Before Draco knew it, the time was flying faster than he could even say his own name, they were back in school for Spring term and he was shocked to find the year was over in less than two months. Draco's mind was racing, though he knew he was passing his studies, helping Slytherin win the House cup and Quidditch cup for the year, was growing very close to Cedric where every single time he wasn't in class or practicing for Quidditch, he was with the older male. He could honestly say to himself that he was smitten.

Cedric was in the library, towards the back in the usual corner where he and Draco spent time studying. Today, was different however when he saw Draco empty handed other than a piece of parchment. He looked at him oddly, however before he could even say a single word, he soon felt Draco's lips on his and melted into the kiss, his arms wrapped slowly around his waist and kissed him deeply and passionately. When their kiss broke, Cedric smiled "What was that for?" Draco smiled and handed him a letter "This will explain everything...but...thank you for showing me what its like to be wanted...and happy." Cedric blushed deeply and he smiled "Of course love." He kissed his forehead before he looked at the piece of parchment and then slowly opened it and began reading it. Cedric felt his cheeks turning bright red as he read the letter but his smile also grew more and more that he read it.

_Cedric,_

_I can not begin to describe how you've changed me for the better over these past few months and helped me realize that it's okay to be vulnerable, it's okay to laugh and smile and be happy and have fun and enjoy life...I wish I had the bollocks to say this to you mouth to mouth well you know what I mean but I don't believe I'm quite there yet. From the moment we first truly met this year and have gotten to know one another, I know I can trust you and not worry about being hurt or mislead as I've been so accustomed to being within the past. I truly appreciate the eye opener you've given me at what there is to life and that love doesn't mean a person is weak...it merely means that people who love and show emotions are happy, healthy and well not a Malfoy...I didn't want to give you this too soon...also didn't want to give it to you in front of your parents when we were visiting them, in case you start crying and they think I'm cursing you out or something of the sort and also I felt this is far more intimate than to be given in front of others. This is something I've been fighting with since that first kiss under the tree near the Black Lake and I know now that the feelings that I have for you are true, are far more than just me being a selfish git and using your feelings to enjoy what its like. No, I've fallen hard for you Cedric Diggory, And I already know you picked me up that first kiss...so what do you say that we chase the snitch together and make it official?_

_-With Love, _

_Draco_

As Cedric finished reading the letter, he was thankful that he wasn't near anyone else other than Draco since his face was bright red, tears were welling within his eyes and he sniffled a bit. _My god...finally_ Cedric said softly to himself. He smiled and he placed the letter down on the desk, stood up and smiled at Draco and kissed him deeply and romantically, slowly sliding his tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance. Draco gasped at the sudden deep, passionate kiss and then shivered when feeling the tongue slide across his lower lip. He obeyed and his lips parted, inviting Cedric's tongue to explore his mouth._ Oh god Cedric...yes... _He thought to himself before truly focusing on the kiss, he moaned softly into the kiss and his hands slid down Cedric's sides and under his shirt, slowly exploring his body. Feeling Cedric's body shiver to his touch made his heart race. Draco sensed this was not like any of their other snogging sessions, no, this was different there was so much love and passion into it...That was when it hit him_ Cedric is responding to my letter!oh my god._ Draco blushed deeply against his lips, whining when the kiss broke and Cedric's lips were on his neck, he bit his lip and fumbled to get his shirt off. Cedric chuckled "Easy babe" He smiled and looked at him "I think...we should go somewhere more private?" Draco blushed and looked at him "Where?" Cedric looked at him "Room of requirement?" Draco smirked "Works for me..." Cedric chuckled "You sure you want to go more?" Draco looked at him "As long as we're official." Cedric smiled "What do you think?" He stated and Draco smirked and bit Ced's lower lip and playfully tugged on it which elicited a moan from the older male and Draco was determined to make him more of those noises. Draco took his hand and led him down the way to the room of requirement which to his delight transformed into a room with a rather large bed. Thank fuck. Cedric chuckled "Even the castle's rooting for us." "Oh shut it..." "Make me" Draco smirked and pinned Cedric against the wall and kissed him deeply, it only lasted a moment though since Cedric was much stronger than him but he was glad that Cedric at least humored him. How the hell did he get so lucky? Draco pushed the thoughts away and he wrapped his arms around Ced's neck as they kissed, his fingers tangled within his golden locks as their lips moved together perfectly. Draco's entire body shivered as he was picked up and carried to the bed before laid down on the bed. Draco blushed as he soon felt his shirt being lifted, he returned the favor as they both started roaming one another's body with their hands. As the kiss became more heated, the clothing started coming off, Draco was oddly enough comfortable and not just rushing as he always did when it came the time to fuck, no this was definitely different and Draco was glad that it was especially since it was his and well his boyfriend's first time together, even if it was in the Room of Requirement, it was better than the boy's lavatory that he had been in more times than often for the occasional fuck. Draco mentally shook the thoughts out of his head when he felt those soft lips upon his neck, his entire body trembled and he moaned softly. "Fucking hell babe..." he somewhat shyly, not much though slid his hands down Cedric's spine, letting his fingers dance over his soft, smooth skin before resting on the small of his back which elicited a soft purr almost from Cedric. He then heard Cedric's words "We should probably figure out who the bottom is going to be huh?" Draco smirked and a bit more dominance came out of him "I'd say..." He let his voice trail in a seductive manner before flipping them over "We just did..." Cedric laughed "mmm if you say so...you sure you can keep me from flipping us back over there, big boy?" Draco grinned "Definitely..." He muttered softly and instantly Cedric's hands were bound to the headrest of the bed, seeing his love's reaction made Draco laugh and smile "Don't look so surprised love." He kissed his lips and their lips crashed together once more in a heated kiss. As the kiss once more heated up and got more deep, passionate and intense, he could feel both his and Cedric's heart rates skyrocketing, it made the blonde smile against his lips before air became an absolute necessity for the two of them. He slowly kissed down Cedric's body, letting his tongue flick across each nipple before lightly sucking on each one and then kissing over his abs and then finally to his cock. He licked up his shaft slowly like a lollipop before their eyes locked and he took him slowly into his mouth and took him all the way in, thankful he didn't have a gag reflex so that he could swallow down his beloved's fully hardened cock before swallowing against him.

Judging by the noises his boyfriend was making, he knew that Cedric was not going to last long at all, he himself was rutting his hips in search of resistance against the bed. Cedric finally managed to mutter "Fuck Draco, you keep this up I'll be spent before you even get inside me." Draco chuckled "Not until I tell you to..." He said and watched the horrified look on his love's face. He spanked his ass cheek before flicking his tongue against Cedric's entrance and began working him with his tongue, watching and listening to his boyfriend become a writhing mess within a matter of seconds. _Holy fuck does Draco know how to use that tongue of his...good god I can't wait to see how he uses that cock, fuck please..._ Cedric could hardly think straight other than what was running through his head of how well Draco knew how to use his tongue. Before he could even register what was happening, he felt Draco inside of him. _Fuck is he huge!Holy fuck yessss oh god yes where has he been my entire life?_ Cedric cried out in pleasure as his back shot off of the bed, trying to relax but it was a task to not cum right then and there. However, seeing the look on his boyfriend's face confirmed it was a mutual feeling of trying not to cum right then and there. After he got used to Draco's size, he nodded but was met with their lips crashing together in a deep kiss, while they may have been way overdue to be this intimate, it was refreshing to not just be a hard, rough fuck like they both apparently were used to and now seemed to be savoring the fact that they were taking it slow and romantic, letting their hearts and feelings take over. Something Cedric had never really done and was definitely positive Draco had never done. As Draco thrusted, Cedric was a moaning mess, though he turned bright red when his prostate gland was stuck and he squealed, a not so manly squeal. Draco grinned hearing the squeal, he was so going to make his boyfriend make that noise over and over again. "Mmmm" Draco moaned out as his cock throbbed inside of Cedric's tight ass, giving a very light spank to his ass cheek before sliding his hand between their bodies and wrapping his hand around his love's cock to stroke him in time with his thrusts, the heat building between them as they made love, their lips staying together long as possible, only breaking to suck in air and then continue to kiss. As the heat grew, the need for release was becoming more and more evident to them both, Draco cried out Cedric's name when he felt him tightening around his cock and soon felt Cedric's release all over his hand. He panted heavily and he licked his lips before slowly pulling out and then licking up his love's release. He then crushed their lips together before gasping when hearing the words, he'd never heard before in his life. "I love you" He heard Cedric say against his lips, he smiled and spoke softly "I love you too Cedric, I really do. With everything that I am...which isn't much..." He shut himself up before he ruined the moment and just kissed him deeply. Slowly the kiss broke and they stared into one another's eyes and laid there. Draco slowly laid beside him and snuggled into him and smiled as he felt Cedric's arms wrap around him. "Mmm we have to get back to our dorms soon..." Draco muttered, Cedric snickered "No we don't...our illusions are in our beds sleeping away..." Draco blushed "So I can stay here with you all night?" Cedric nodded and kissed his forehead "You can love." Draco grinned "Good baby." He whispered softly and kissed his chest before kissing his chin softly. After a few more snogging sessions, Draco laid out cold in Cedric's arms the entire night, feeling complete, safe and happy. There was just two problems in the morning, he now knew he didn't want to sleep another night without Cedric holding him, and he didn't want to get out of bed...ever again.

_Summer Break_

Draco and Cedric had been together officially now for months now and Draco was absolutely smitten, he wasn't even worried with the fact that they'd be separated soon due to Cedric graduating from Hogwarts in a couple of years, he knew it in his heart they'd be together forever, they were madly in love right? They were the complete opposite of bored with one another, they tried anything and everything, were honest with one another and Draco constantly was over at the Diggorys' place for every holiday, during school, when they weren't in classes, eating or Quidditch related activities, the two were snuggled up in the room of requirement, either making love or just talking and having a grand old time. Draco sighed contently as he walked down the corridor towards the courtyard. He smiled when seeing the love of his life, sitting on the one bench and chatting with his friends. Draco grinned as he joined him and was instantly welcomed into the group, he laced his fingers with Cedric's and they carried out the conversation. Draco felt his heart race when hearing Cedric's laugh, he was so happy that they had met, look where they were now, together, happy. Life couldn't get any better for Draco...at least not in any way he could think of. But once again, down the road, Cedric was going to prove him wrong, and in the best way...they'd just have to wait. As they sat in the courtyard, Draco felt the kiss on his cheek and he smiled "yes babe?" "Have you been listening at all or have you just been gawking at me the entire time?" Draco blushed "Oh shut it...I can't help it you're so gorgeous...that you distract me..." Cedric laughed "I really can't say anything...you've caught me doing the same..." He smirked "I'd put that tongue back in your mouth..." Draco grinned and licked him "Haha..." "You're a dork...you know that?" "I am not a whale's penis..." "No, you're not...true..." He laughed before they hugged and spent the rest of the day together.

_2 years later_

Cedric had graduated from Hogwarts, and Draco stood there smiling as Cedric came over to him and kissed him, he grinned and returned the kiss "Well Mr. Diggory you officially graduated Hogwarts...how to celebrate..." He said teasingly yet flirty, he watched the expression on his boyfriend's face and he grinned. "I think you know how to celebrate babe..." Draco smirked "My flat or your parents' place?" Cedric grinned "You know the answer to that...remember though my parents have that party for me tomorrow to celebrate my graduation..." "How could I forget?" "And its for my birthday too...kill two birds in one stone..." Draco laughed "What better way...dammit that means I have to get you two gifts you git?" Cedric laughed "Now it's three for insulting your boyfriend." Draco sighed dramatically, "Fineee..." He kissed him "There's one..." He kissed his neck "There's two..." He then kissed his lips again "Three...there I'm good." He laughed and Cedric rolled his eyes "How was I so lucky to wound up with you?" He asked and Draco blushed deeply "Mmmm fate?" "Must be..." He laughed softly. Cedric grinned "So...we going or staying?" Draco laughed "Anxious?" He got his answer when Ced pressed against him and he felt the boner "Fuck...yea let's go..." Ced nodded and told his parents they'd be back tomorrow morning at their place for the party and was at Draco's flat. Draco groaned "I hate apparating..." He mumbled as his body recovered from the nauseous feeling. Which good thing for them both, he could recover quickly because no sooner did he take his shoes off, he was pinned against the wall and off the ground, pants off and shirt off. "Mmmm damn...you need to get this riled up more often..." Cedric chuckled "If you want me to, I will be...just wear those tight trousers more often." Draco blushed and he smiled "Mmmm now I so will..." He teased and kissed his lips before he felt Cedric thrust up into him "Fucking hell!" He cried out as Cedric wasted no time in hitting his prostate gland, splitting him wide open as his lips attacked his neck "My god...Ced!" He groaned as his fingers slid through his love's hair as he tilted his head back as best as he could and to the side, giving his love more access to attack his neck. In no time due to his boyfriend's thrusts, he was a writhing, sweaty mess. "Cedric! Fuck!" He cried out as his orgasm struck him sooner than expected, his cock throbbed and twitched before his hot sticky cum shot from his untouched cock, clenching his muscles against his love's cock. Grinning when he felt his love trembling and heard him crying out his name and then felt him releasing inside of his ass. Draco blushed as he lifted his love's chin and kissed him deeply and romantically. He moaned as he smiled "Mmmm I love you..." He whispered softly. Cedric smiled "I love you too babe." He said somewhat winded before carefully slipping out of him and carrying him to the bedroom and laying with him. Now that they had the animalistic sex out of the way, it was time for his and Draco's favorite, romantic love making. He laid his love down before carefully laying on top of him and kissed him slowly and deeply before slipping right back into his love's now lubed up ass. He moaned softly into the kiss and grinned when feeling the legs and arms wrapping around his body. Pulling him closer and forcing him deeper into his love, he made sure he kept his hips locked at the angle so he could keep thrusting against his love's prostate, listening to Draco's whines, moans and squeals of pleasure was just music to his ears as he kissed up and down his neck. After a few more rounds of sex, the two laid spent, exhausted but happy in the bed. Draco smiled as he laid curled up against his love's body as they spooned together. They spent the night like that, other than to eat, which Draco ordered take out for since he wasn't asking Cedric to cook, and he certainly wasn't cooking. Draco sighed contently as they soon fell asleep, knowing they had a long day ahead of them.

When Draco woke up, Cedric was already up, apparently showered and he could hear him making breakfast in the kitchen. "Bloody hell..." He mumbled, knowing that his love was definitely more of a morning person than he was. He reluctantly got out of bed and then got himself showered, and presentable and then he smiled, little did he know that the party was not just about Cedric today...no his boyfriend was going to surprise the living hell out of him and in one of the best ways possible.

_Cedric's POV_

Cedric woke up earlier than Draco, truth be told he hadn't really slept that great, he was nervous as hell. He and Draco had been together for two years now, over two years now that he thought about it. Yet here they were, still together, happy, more in love than ever and he was nervous about proposing to Draco, he knew he had no reason to be nervous...yet still what if Draco said no? What if he fucked up somehow? What if he just passed out and somehow died from Cedric proposing? However, when he heard Draco enter the room, he kept a calm yet excited face and smiled " Morning love, hungry I hope?" He grinned when he was greeted with a kiss on the lips and a hug, which he happily returned and he filled his plate before sitting with him, drinking tea and eating. With a simple charm, the dishes were done and Cedric grinned "Ready?" He smiled and took Draco's hand and to save his love from apparating, he grabbed keys and smirked "Yes we're taking the car so you don't get sick." Which got him a kiss on the cheek, and it helped calm him. When they got to his parents' house, he smiled as his mum and dad greeted them and was pleased that finally Draco felt comfortable enough calling them mum and dad now, that was a good sign. Another sign that they were meant to be. Cedric hugged his parents and then started greeting everyone else, somehow keeping his nerves under control, he excused himself to the bathroom and checked his pocket, the ring was still there, Cedric looked at himself in the mirror for a few minutes before he heard his mum calling him. "Coming!" He shouted but not too loud. He washed his hands and then he dried his hands and walked back out to where everyone else was. He grinned as he went through the gift opening thing, happy with everything he got, without Draco knowing or seeing, he winked at his mum and dad who started filming with their muggle video camera and as Draco was speaking with them, he walked over and cleared his throat after he got down on one knee.

_Draco's POV_

The party was a great success, everything was going great, Cedric seemed to love everything he got gift wise and just spend time with friends and family and Draco was comfortable with everyone else in Cedric's family as well as his friends, they became his true family. He smiled before hearing a throat clearing and he looked in the direction it came in to see the love of his life down on one knee. His breathing hitched and caught in his throat. "Wh...what...are you...doing?" He said choking up as he watched Cedric grin and take his hand in his. He felt his heart racing as he heard Cedric's words to him. "Draco...it's been a wonderful almost 3 years since you walked into my life and I now know that my life will be nothing and not complete without you in it, you make me smile, you're my best friend, you always know what to do and say when I get into one of my funks or start blaming myself if something goes wrong, even if its silly...Before I ramble everyone to death, I was wondering if you'd give me the best graduation and birthday gift ever and do me the honor of marrying me?" Draco could hear the gasps in the room, however his eyes were on Cedric. Seeing him pull out a box and hearing the words, it took him a minute before he realized his mouth was practically on the floor. He licked his lips before he finally responded "Yo...you're serious?" He asked stupidly which earned a grin from Cedric and a nod. Draco smiled and nodded "Yes Cedric I'll marry you" He felt the tears welling in his eyes but smiled as he watched the love of his life slip the ring onto his finger. He smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his lips softly yet romantically. He then sighed contently as the kiss broke and stared into his eyes "I love you Cedric Diggory..." He whispered happily. "And I love you Draco, soon to me Diggory." Draco blushed at those words and buried his face against his neck before he was bombarded by Mr. and Mrs. Diggory bear hugging them both and congratulating them.

After the party, Draco had asked Cedric to move in with him which he happily accepted and the two began planning on when they were going to get married and they decided on a date, where to have it, they chose right in the Diggory's' back yard and already had the guest list set, Draco felt somewhat stupid since he didn't have really anyone to invite minus Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, his two best friends that loved him dearly for who he was no matter what. Draco snuggled into Cedric as he sighed contently. "I can't believe it...next year we'll be married...that'll be the best graduation gift for me...being married to you." Cedric smiled and nodded "I can't wait love, I'm gonna miss being all snuggled up to you every night." Draco pouted softly "Don't remind me...I dunno how I'm gonna sleep..." Cedric laughed "You could always ask Pansy to keep you company or Blaise..." Draco laughed "I'm not gonna sleep in the same bed with my best friend just because I miss you holding me...besides after this last term for school, we'll be able to sleep together every night." He grinned and kissed his lips softly. "Good..."

Draco had to admit, he was nervous about going back to Hogwarts now that his fiancé wasn't going to be there, he pushed the thoughts out of his head, and instead laced their fingers together and smiled as he looked at the ring on his finger, grinning. "I love you so much" He sighed contently and then felt the kiss to his forehead "I love you too Dray...so much" He whispered.

_The day of the wedding_

Cedric stood at the altar, grinning, nervously, his best friend Stan there as his best man reassuring him. Stan grinned "Just think if he faints, you'll be the one to catch him and you can use the classic pick up line..." Cedric rolled his eyes "Oh shut it you git" He jokingly hit Stan's arm before he heard the music. Seeing his cousin walking down the aisle in her dress with the rings, he smiled and gave her a thumb's up, letting her know she did good. Seeing Pansy Parkinson in a dress was beyond shocking, but she looked nowhere near as good as Draco did when he saw his dad walking him down the aisle. Cedric's smile widened as he saw the love of his life walking down the aisle. Hearing his father giving him up to him made his heart racing. Cedric grinned as he took Draco's hands in his and just smiled at him. Draco smiling at him, he was only half listening to the priest and what he was saying, saying what he needed to repeat, Draco doing the same. They said their vows and Alls Cedric heard was "I now pronounce you husband and husband" And he had Draco in his arms and was kissing him deeply and romantically. Holding him close as they shared their first kiss as a married couple. "I love you Dray..." "I love you too Ced." He smiled softly. They walked down the aisle hand in hand, avoiding the rice being thrown at them, and escaped into Cedric's old bedroom to take it in that they were actually married. Draco looked at Cedric "Do I have to dance?" "Uhhhh yes! It's only our wedding Dray, we have to dance." Draco frowned "only for you..." Cedric grinned "I knew you loved me." He teased him and rested their foreheads together "Shall we Mr. Diggory?" Draco blushed deeply "Of course Mr. Diggory..." He smiled and kissed his lips before laughing "Hang on...I should probably pee first..." Cedric rolled his eyes and laughed "Yea that'd be helpful." He sat down on the end of the bed and then he stood when his husband returned and escorted him down to share their first dance in the reception tent. He smiled as they made their way onto the dancefloor. Cedric had to admit he was beyond impressed at his husband's dancing skills, he smiled and kissed his lips softly as their song ended and others joined in. Amos taking turns dancing with Cedric and Draco, the same with Mrs. Diggory. The night was forever embedded in Draco's memory as he sat with the love of his life, finally Draco had his happily ever after. He found the life he had always wanted, to be loved, wanted and all while being himself. He leaned over and kissed Cedric lovingly on the lips. "Thank you Cedric...for not only believing in me and giving me a chance but showing me what true love is and what its like to be treated like a prince...and I hope I am returning the favor." He said softly. Cedric smiled and laughed a bit "Babe, of course you're returning the favor...if you weren't I'd never had said I do." He stated and leaned in and kissed his lips. It was the start, the true start of the rest of their lives.


End file.
